Continuación De Part Of Me
by SeddieAndJori4Ever
Summary: esta es la continuacion del one-shot part of me pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicos aqui esta la secuela de part of me aqui jade y beck no son novios nunca lo fueron espero les guste aun no esta terminado los capitulos los estoy escribiendo y aun no se cuantos capitulos habra puede que sea corta como puede que no. espero a ver mejorado un monton en redaccion.**

**victorious no es mio es de Dan los dejo leer disfruten muchoo solo queria decirles que si lo ven muy rapido es por que necesito llegar hasta que ellas se hicieran novias por que viene las discusiones con el padre de jade cosas que pasaran el accidente, la vida de Tori en esos 5 meses sin jade asi que solo tengan pasiencia. tratare de actualizar semanal.**

**los dejo leer bye!**

* * *

**Part Of Me Secuela**

**Nadie Pov**

Era un día soleado en Hollywood arts. Los chicos Robbie, Cat, Jade y Beck se encontraban almorzando en su mesa favorita de café asfalto conversando. Hasta que llega el moreno.

**André Pov**

**Oigan chicos, chicos ya vieron a la chica nueva?**-dije muy emocionado la había conocido y era un chica hermosa. **No quien es?-**preguntaron todos menos Jade.

**Se llama Tori Vega antes estudiaba en una escuela sin talento, pero al parecer sus padres se dieron cuenta que tenia una gran voz y la transfirieron a Hollywood arts.**

**Tori Vega?-**pregunto Robbie. **Si esa no es por casualidad familiar de la chillona Trina Vega?**-dijo Jade

**Si son hermanas..**-**Ohgg otra loca Vega en esta escuela, yo me largo!-** dijo Jade.

**Como es que sabes todo eso de ella?-**pregunto Cat. **Bueno rojita porque yo la ayude entrar cuando a su hermana se le inflamo la lengua en el musical y la llevaba conociendo desde hace una semana.** En eso Tori se nos acerco.

**Tori Pov**

Desperté esta mañana con una sonrisa, hoy seria mi primer día en Hollywood arts. Y no quería llegar tarde. Me di una ducha luego busque ropa en mi armario y decidí ponerme unos jeans ajustado con una ramera rosa encima una chaqueta blanca y una bota negra al terminar de arreglarme me fui con Trina en el auto.

Al llegar sentí un poco de nervios, me baje del auto y entre al instituto. **Oye Tori no te preocupes estaré contigo no te dejare sola-**dijo Trina. **Gracias Tri.**.-soy interrumpida por una chica que le llega diciendo algo sobre un chico y se va.

**Y adiós Trina!-**dije con sarcasmo.

Llegue a un salón de clases donde tendría clases de canto. Al salir me fui al área de comedor que según vi se llamaba café asfalto. Al llegar veo a André hablando con una pelirroja, un pelo afro, un chico muy guapo y una gótica que se levanto y se fue.

**Hola André como estas?-**le digo. **Hola Tori ven a comer con nosotros ellos son Cat, Robbie y Beck. Mucho gusto Tori.**

Nos quedamos conversando hasta que el timbre sonó, **oigan chicos ya me voy a clases.- Si igual nosotros que clase tienes?**-pregunto Beck

**Clase de actuación con un tal Sikowitz?. **-**O si es la misma clase que tenemos nosotros horita vamos-**dijo Beck

Llegamos al salón y ese era uno muy distinto a los demás. Sin embargo me senté al lado de Cat. En eso entro una chica gótica, la misma chica ojos azules- verdosos que había visto en el almuerzo. Me perdí en esos ojos que no supe cuando el profesor llego hasta que hablo.

**Buenos días muchachos, o vaya si tenemos una nueva estudiante,.. -el es el profesor?-** le dije a Cat**. Si**- me dijo

**Hola soy Tori**-dije. **Bueno Tori Gracias por los 5 dólares que me diste esta mañana. Porque le diste 5 dólares?**-dice Cat. **Creí que era un pordiosero**.-le digo

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente y saliendo choque con alguien al levantar mi vista vi esos ojos azul-verde que me hipnotizaron en el primer momento que los vi. Ella se quedo fijamente mirándome y luego puso una expresión seria. **Que estas ciega o que? Fíjate por donde caminas!-** me dijo y se fue azotando la puerta tras de mi. Recogí mis cosas y me fui por suerte era la ultima clase y me fui a casa.

**Tori Pov**

Esa chica es hermosa aun no se en que momento me perdí en sus ojos que me pasa? Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos, en ese rostro. Acaso me gusta esa chica? No como me va a gustar ni la conozco y no soy ni lesbiana ni tampoco bisexual. Solo debo estar confundida esa chica me confunde, ni siquiera se su nombre.

Escuche la puerta abrir y cerrarse baje y estaba Trina alli. **Hola Tori como te fue en tu primer día. -Bien Tri.-**le respondí

**Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**Ya la hiciste hermanita**-me dijo. **No, no es eso. -Que paso?-**me dice. **Tu sabes como se llama una chica cabello negro, gótica, con ojos azul-verde, blanca.. **Me interrumpe diciéndome **es Jade West**.

Jade con que así se llama. **Conociste a Beck?-**me dice. **Si es un gran chico y muy guapo..** -Oye **oye oye, ya conociste a mi futuro novio hermanita, espero y no me lo vayas a quitar eh!**-me dice. **No Tri tranquila tampoco es mi tipo-** le digo para que se quede quieta. En mi mente solo tengo un rostro que no me va a dejar en paz.

**Jade Pov**

Cuando oí a André decir que había una chica nueva me enfurecí, esa chica podría quitarme a mis amigos dejarme fuera el primer día de clases y se la paso con MIS amigos. Pero había algo en ella que me hacia confiar, por que no me la podía sacar de la mente cuando chocamos me perdí en sus ojos chocolate pero tenia que actuar y fue cuando le dije Que si estaba ciega, **Fíjate por donde caminas!-**en parte fue mi culpa iba distraída pero vamos soy Jade West y tenia que intimidar a esa chiquilla.

Tori Vega comencé a decir así te llamas. Ahg por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tus ojos. No se que me causa todo esto pero lo único que se es que la odio por hacerme sentir así confundida.

Salí de clases y me fui a casa al llegar subí a mi habitación y trate de dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica nueva. **Joder Vega sal de mi cabeza!-** a la media hora de batallar en la cama me quede profundamente dormida hasta 21h que desperté. Baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_Beck: Jade ven a casa de Tori estamos jugando Cartas_

_Jade: Joder Beck déjame en paz! No quiero nada de las hermanas Vega ni siquiera saber donde vive._

_Beck: solo tienes que conocerla y veras que te caerá bien ;)_

_Jade: que estas loco jamás me oyes jamás. Me gustara una Vega._

_Beck: apostamos?_

_Jade: jodete! Pero acepto. Enseguida llego._

_Beck: dale. La dirección es..._

No respondí mas tome mis llaves y me fui, si Beck era mi mejor amigo el sabia mis preferencias sexuales el sabia que a mi me gustaban las mujeres y todo comenzó cuando el me estaba coqueteando y yo no le hacia caso. Hasta que le dije que a mi no me gustaban los hombres, el dejo ese coqueteo hasta ahí y me apoyo y ahora cada vez que ve una oportunidad me quiere conseguir pareja. Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos mejores amigos.

Llegue a casa de las Vegas y toque el timbre me abrió la menor de las vega. Hola Jade pasa, hola vega le respondí ella frunció las cejas y se fue a la mesa con los demás. Pasamos una tarde divertida se podría decir hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

**Tori Pov**

Convivimos una tarde muy bonita entre los 6 hasta que oscureció y todos comenzaron a irse Cat se fue con Robbie y Beck con André. Jade no se había ido aun eso me extrañaba pero no le di tanta importancia a lo mejor y es que quería conocerme mejor.

**Oye Vega que linda habitación tienes dijo desde arriba**.-que, que hace ella en mi habitación. Subí lo más rápido que pude y la vi allí tocando mis cosas.

**Que haces en mi habitación Jade?** **-nada solo curiosidad, ya me voy.** -**NO! No te vayas aun-** le dije

**Que te pasa Vega? -es muy tarde no deberías andar tan tarde en la calle.** **-Traje mi auto.** **-Por que no te quedas conmigo hoy, perdón quise decir aquí, un cuarto.. Sola..** Empecé a balbucear.

**A dah a dah.-**dijo Jade riéndose. -**Esta bien me quedare pero no te acostumbres Vega. -Porque me dices Vega mi nombre es Tori! -me gusta mas Vega! Vega.**

* * *

**Review si creen que merece uno, tomatasos lo que sea pero dejenme un review y de verdad espero a ver mejorado mucho o algo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicos Como están gracias por esos maravillosos review aquí les dejo la continuación de part of me el capitulo dos leí un review que decía prefiero una conti y yo le puse secuela pues me gusta mas la conti así que gracias mazaka-san así que le cambiare el nombre. sin mas los dejo leer contestación de review abajo.**

**VicJorious no me pertenece es de Dan así que solo juego con los personajes para divertirme y que haya Jorii**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Nadie Pov**

Había pasado 2 meses desde que Tori Vega había llegado a Hollywood arts. en esos 2 meses el loco profesor de actuación la había escogido para hacer una obra en el cual ella tendría que hacer de pareja con Jade en el cual las dos eran esposos se había acercado tanto a la gótica que se podría decir que eran amigas, en esa obra hubo un beso que la confundió aun mas de lo que estaba aunque con el paso del tiempo ella se había dado cuenta que la quería mas que como una amiga y lo que ninguna sabia era que el sentimiento de Jade era el mismo ese odio que ella decía sentir se esfumo y se convirtió en amor. Hasta que Tori decidió dar ese pasó y arriesgarse este día. Ya no soportaba estar así con ella quería decirle y así fue como la llevo al armario del conserje.

**Tori Pov**

Tenia que decirle me estaba muriendo no me lo podía callar mas, llegue a Hollywood arts. Y la vi en su casillero. **Jade necesito decirte algo**. -**Ahg Vega no estoy de ánimos**. **-Te compro un café con dos de azúcar si quieres Jade pero por favor necesito hablar contigo. -esta bien solo por el café**-me dice.

Nos fuimos al armario del conserje, **muy bien Vega ahora si que me vas a decir?**-me dice. **Jade...yo...quería... **-**Hay Vega habla rápido me estoy aburriendo.** **-Jade... Yo... Tu me gustas!**-le dije. Jade se quedo con los ojos abiertos y no decía nada. **Jade por favor dime algo no me dejes así**-le digo con miedo y súper nerviosa

**Tori..Yo..Te gusto!?-**pero como. **Me enamore de ti Jade yo te amo**.-le digo. -**Tori yo te quería decir hace tiempo lo mismo me e estado enamorando de ti cada día mas pero no tuve el valor de ser yo la que te lo confesara.**

**Jade yo te gusto?-**le digo

**No me gustas Tori lo siento.** Me dijo mi rostro cambio a una de tristeza. **No me gustas estoy enamorada de ti y te amo- **me dijo. Mi rostro de tristeza paso a felicidad y nos acercamos para sellar nuestro amor en un beso hasta que por fin nuestros labios se unieron exclamando por la otra succionándose la una con la otra. Cuando se separaron lo hicieron un poco agitadas por la falta de aire unieron sus frentes y comenzaron a reír **te amo jade, y yo a ti Tori.**

**Quieres ser mi novia Tori?-** me dice Jade

**Si Jade claro que si**. Nos volvimos a besar hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y decidimos salir del armario y decirles a nuestros amigos.

**Jade Pov**

Cuando Tori me dijo que yo le gustaba me quede en shock procesando cada palabra. Hasta que pude decir **Tori… Yo… Te gusto!?- **eso no era lo que quería decir diablos es obvio ya me lo dijo. –**me enamore de ti Jade, yo te amo. –**Esas palabras me dieron valor para decir lo que yo sentía por ella -**Tori yo te quería decir hace tiempo lo mismo me e estado enamorando de ti cada día mas pero no tuve el valor de ser yo la que te lo confesara.**

**Jade yo te gusto?-**me dice

**No me gustas Tori lo siento. –**vi que su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza -**No me gustas estoy enamorada de ti y te amo. –**su rostro volvió a cambiar a uno de felicidad su sonrisa se me hizo tan bella que me acerque para besar esos hermosos labios, cuando se encontraron nuestros labios fue tan dulce pero a la vez necesitado cuando nos separamos fue como si me abandonaran pero necesitaba respirar. Uní mi frente con la suya y comenzamos a reír. –**Te amo Jade. –Y yo a ti Tori.**

**Quieres se i novia Tori?-** le dije

**Si Jade Claro que si**. Nos volvimos a besar hasta que me quede sin aire y romper el beso la tome de su mano y decidimos salir del armario del conserje con rumbo al café asfalto.

Llegamos al comedor y ahí estaban nuestros amigos nos fuimos con ellos y empezaron al vernos raro puesto que estábamos tomadas de las manos y nos sentamos juntas. –**que raro que estén tan juntas sin que Jade te quiera matar Tori.** –dice André. –**por que están tomadas de las manos.** –dice Robbie. Y Beck solo sonreía. –**pues chicos por que Jade y yo estamos saliendo. –**dijo Tori. –**Yeii!.** –grito Cat de la emoción. –**mis dos mejores amigas juntas. –vaya Jade si fuéramos apostado aquella vez por teléfono hubieses perdido, me contenta que estén juntas chicas.- **dice Beck

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo la hermana loca de Tori se apareció cuando se entero de que estábamos saliendo. **Tori en serio estas saliendo con esa cosa?.** -**oye a quien llamas cosa! –**le digo amenazante empiezo a buscar mis tijeras pero Tori parece darse cuenta –**Tranquila Jade!.** –**si Tranquila cuñadita. –**dice la irritante de Trina, pero ahora que me doy cuenta Trina mi cuñada Ahg como no pensé eso antes.

**Nadie Pov**

Después del almuerzo las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente y pronto los alumnos se empezaban a ir a sus respectivas casas se encontraban un grupo de 6 personas reunidos en el estacionamiento despidiéndose para encontrarse al día siguiente Cat se fue con Robbie, Beck y André se fueron en su respectivo auto. Quedando solas Jade y Tori yéndose al auto de la primera para irse a la casa de la morena.

**Tori Pov**

Nos fuimos a casa, al llegar subimos a mi habitación a ver una película no había nadie así que no tendría a mis padres aun que estaba saliendo con Jade. Apenas llegamos Jade comenzó a besarme y comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de mi camisa. –**Jade?... Yo… tenemos que parar. **–no me sentía preparada aun para ese paso tenia que detenerla. –**Tori que pasa? No confías en mi no te haré daño.** –lo se Jade, es **que no es por esto es solo que…**- soy interrumpida por ella. –**Eres virgen y tienes miedo.** –**no me siento lista para este gran paso. **–le digo tratando de no hacerla sentir mal. –**Esta bien Tori cuando estés lista lo haremos, no te quiero presionar. Pero tengo que decirte algo yo también.** –Me dice –**que es**.- le digo con el seño fruncido. –**Yo no soy experta en estas cosas, lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. –no entiendo no sabes como hacer el amor?** –le digo extrañada –**Yo soy virgen Tori al igual que tu**. –eso si no lo veía venir Jade virgen si hace unos minutos estaba tan decidida. –**Jade como, ****pero siempre creí que tú no eras**… soy interrumpida –**si Tori por mi apariencia, es solo que quería esperar a el o la indicada.**

Me le acerque y la comencé a besar con necesidad. –**estoy lista Jade quiero hacerlo. –estas segura? –si, tu eres mi persona indicada y yo la tuya con lo que dijiste me lo dejaste claro, no quiero esperar mas Jade por que te amo y quiero estar contigo en cuerpo y alma.** –esas palabras bastaron para que comenzara a besarme frenéticamente depositándome sobre la cama rompiendo el beso para bajar a mi cuello.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Nos quedamos descansando fue lo mas increíble creo que nuestras lagrimas se mezclaron por el dolor que sentimos pero luego se convirtió en placer y fue hermoso. –**te amo hermosa.**- me dice Jade. –**Y yo a ti.**

**Jade Pov**

Eso fue hermoso –**Te amo hermosa**.-le dije. –**Y yo a ti**.-me dijo. Nos estábamos empezando a quedar dormidas hasta que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. **Ahg!**

_Papa: Jade se puede saber donde estas necesito hablar contigo no creas que no me entere que tienes noviecita como puedes ser tan rara. Ven a casa ya! _

_Jade: no me jodas la paciencia Víctor para lo que te importo hoy no llegare estoy con mi noviecita como le llamas._

_Papa: Jade es en serio ven inmediatamente tengo que hablar contigo sino quieres que te mande lejos de Hollywood. Mira que lo puedo hacer eh!_

_Jade: púdrete Víctor en un año seré mayor de edad y no me podrás mandar. Deja de ser tan malditamente molesto._

_Papa: Jade te quiero aquí en 10 minutos sino sabrás de lo que soy capaz_

_Jade: me estas amenazando Víctor!?_

_Papa: Si! Y sino vienes dile adiós a tu noviecita me oyes!_

_Jade: Te odio!_

Ahg odio a mi padre pero tengo que ir el seria capaz de matar a Tori y eso si que no lo permitiré como carajo se entero de que estoy saliendo con Vega, maldita sea Cat! Te voy a matar. –**quien era?.-** me dice Tori. –**Mi molesto padre nos vemos mañana Tori tengo que irme.** –**que paso?.-**me dice. –**Tori tengo que ir alguien le dijo a mi padre que estoy saliendo contigo y sino voy el seria capaz de hacerte daño o enviarme a mi lejos para separarnos, tengo que evitar que eso ocurra. Nos vemos mañana, paso por ti. Te amo!** –abrí la puerta y me fui maldito viejo como lo odio.

**Tori Pov**

Jade se fue y me quede pensativa y si ese señor me hacia daño o peor se llevaba a Jade lejos de mi. Eso no pasara! Sobre mi cadáver protegeré al amor de mi vida no dejare que me lo arrebaten luchare por ti Jade con mi propia vida por que te amo! Primero me matan a mí antes de llevarte lejos.

* * *

**que querrá el padre de Jade? las tratara de separar? bueno podrán saberlo en el próximo capitulo de Part Of Me contestación de review:**

**mazaka-san: nuevamente gracias por a verme dicho eso al leer tu review dije o es verdad secuela no me suena es mejor una conti y así lo haré lo cambiare. gracias por leer y que bueno que te este gustando mi historia. nos leemos luego.**

**rusher y victorian of heart: gracias por comentar, bueno en este capitulo te has dado cuenta que llegaron a mas de una amistad.  
**

**madameduvergieremilan: gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste mi historia, si ese imbécil de Beck lo puse como un cupido aquí siento que todo el tiempo no hay que odiarlo yo amo a Beck en la tele pero lo odio como pareja de jade. **

**Gabuoo: gracias por comentar. jajaja Beck un cupido loquillo ni yo misma me lo creí al escribir eso jajaja pero no lo quería poner de malo.**

** vaniap0211: gracias por comentar. espero y te guste este capitulo.**

**me despido de ustedes nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de Part Of Me un review plissss y gracias a los que comentan y los que no comenten! okno! pero comenten no sean ****tímidos**


End file.
